


Education

by kronette



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was:  Lister points out to Rimmer what his name means. Obviously, this leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education

Rimmer felt his mouth fall open, disgusted and just the slightest bit sexually stimulated at what Lister was describing. 

"…wiggle your tongue around and it hits _all_ those nerves, the really smegging _great_ ones that make your eyes roll to the back of your head," Lister enthused, his eyes dark with arousal. 

Rimmer shifted uncomfortably. "I still don't see how that could possibly be appealing for the – the," he flailed for the correct term, " _licker_ ," he settled on, shuddering. "It's positively unhygienic!" 

Lister cast his gaze upward in exasperation. "It's not like I've just taken a dump and expect you to clean me, Rimmer. I'd take a bath first." 

Panic-terror-lust-revulsion. Lister expected _him_ to do that to _him_? "I'm not sticking my tongue anywhere near that thing!" Rimmer physically pushed away from the table, horrified at the thought. "I've had to put up with your second-hand curry stench for years. I _know_ what that particular body part is capable of, and I'm not putting my tongue, mouth, nose or head within target range." 

Instead of being offended, it looked as though Lister was thoroughly enjoying himself. " _Rimmer_." 

Rimmer's eyes narrowed and he grew suspicious; that was not a Lister look that bode well for his well-being. "What?" he asked cautiously. 

Lister smirked. " _Rim_ mer, you can't tell me you've never been teased about your name. Not in all those prep schools you went to." 

Rimmer was quite honestly confused. "Why would I be teased about my name?" 

Lister's smile grew, then it faded as he realized Rimmer was serious. "What I've been describing is called a rim job, Rimmer, as your tongue is going around the rim of your arsehole. Therefore the guy or gal doing the licking is called the rimmer." 

Rimmer's face burned with embarrassment and he ducked his head. "It's the first I've heard of it," he muttered, crossing his arms protectively over his chest. He never did well with teasing; even though Lister wasn't actually teasing him, he still felt silly and naïve. How could he have gone 36 and three million years and never heard about it before? 

He didn't notice Lister move until he felt a hand on his shoulder, then leaned into the solid body next to him. 

"I didn't mean to embarrass you or gross you out. If you don't want to try it, that's okay." 

Rimmer may have been unconvinced that the giver would get anything out of it, but Lister had made it sound…appealing…for the receiver. His dick seemed to be up for it, as it were, so in a small voice, he admitted, "I said I wouldn't go near your arsehole with my tongue. I never said...no." He waited. 

Rimmer inhaled sharply when he sensed the change in Lister, the nervous anticipation infectious. 

=/=/=/=

He was incoherent; lost in the throes of an ecstasy he had _no idea_ had existed a few days ago. Lister had his cheeks spread wide, alternating licks with probing his entrance with a tongue tip. His skin was flushed with lust and a deep sense of shame at how he'd commanded Lister to _kiss_ and _suck_ and _fuck his ass_. 

He was making sounds that a cheap whore would shake his head at, needy and pained and, "More. _Harder_. Oh, smegging fuck…" He'd already ripped the sheets from the mattress and was now in danger of ripping the top of the mattress off as Lister gave the surrounding area little nibbles and sucking kisses. His entire body shook as fingertips lightly brushed from the base of his erection back to his hole, taking their damned time covering every millimeter of skin. 

Lister's voice was a low growl, playfulness edged with a taunting dare. "Grab your cheeks, Arnold. Spread yourself wide for me. Show me how much you want it." 

Without hesitation, Rimmer pressed his knees into the bed as he raised his hips higher, silently and not-so-silently begging for more as his voice broke on a moan. He was lightheaded from his erratic breathing and having his face half-buried in the sheets, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered except what Lister was doing to him. 

His vocal appreciation of Lister's tongue pressing into him was muffled by the sheets, but his, "Oh, _fuck_ ," as Lister stroked his erection was clear, loud and echoed off the walls. 

His orgasm was mind-blowing. It was epic. It was beyond all reason, beyond anything he could have imagined, anything that the human race had experienced up until that point in history. His orgasm _made_ history, at least for him. It went on and on, the pulsing of his cock and the stillness of his mind allowing him to see/feel/taste _everything_. 

As he lay trying to remember how to breathe, trying to remember his own damn name, the man who gave him the Io-shattering orgasm was returning to the bed and lifting his hips back up. 

He could only give a weak protest as he felt Lister press into him, enflaming the nerves all over again and his cock gave a pitiful, painful twitch. The sensitivity gave way to waves of intensity with each snap of Lister's hips, the force of his thrusts pushing Rimmer up the bed. 

Lister's chant of, "Smeg, smeg, smeg," coincided with the slap-slap-slap of flesh meeting flesh. Rimmer was too drowsy, too strung out on the high that Lister had given him to fully participate, but he could do one thing. He clenched his ass around Lister as hard as he could, feeling a satisfied glow as he helped bring his lover to an intense climax. 

He stretched lazily beneath the dead weight of Lister sprawled over his back. "Are you alive?" he asked, surprised at how scratchy his throat felt. He must have shouted more than he realized. 

"I don’t know," came the weak reply. "I think you killed me. Smeg, you were magnificent."

He hummed in self-satisfaction. "I was going to say the same about you. And if you ever want to educate me on the meaning of words again, I'll be more than happy to submit to your lesson." 

He felt a chuckle against his back. "I wouldn't use the words 'educate' and 'submit' in the same sentence if I were you, Rimmer." 

He was unaware of his naiveté as he asked, "Why?"


End file.
